Bunny Dream 3
by Minimoon202
Summary: Rain helps Sakuno get Ryoma, but when he breaks his arm, and makes her cry things seem to get out of hand. Also why does this bunny look like Ryoma. Please read. *( o )* Not that good at summaries - -


**Bunny Dream 3**

5-year-old Sakuno was running across the playground. Stopping at a sparkling river behind the school. She was getting picked on again, and the river was her safe place. Suddenly she heard a noise; she turned and saw a boy in a white cap asleep under a tree. Sakuno walked up to him and knelt.

"Hello" mumbled Sakuno

"Mmm" grumbled the boy turning to his side

"Hello" said Sakuno a little louder

The boy slowly opened his eyes and sat up

"Hm" he said looking at Sakuno

Chocolate eyes meeting Gold ones

"I'm sorry, I woke you up, but um I wanted to know what you're doing here" asked Sakuno

"I'm, well was sleeping," he said

"What's your name" asked Sakuno

"Ryoma what's yours" asked Ryoma boringly

"Sakuno, I'm new I started 3 days ago" smiled Sakuno

"Hm" said Ryoma

"Ya I don't have any friends" sighed Sakuno

"I'll be your friend" said Ryoma bluntly

"Sorry but I ment a girl-friend" said Sakuno

"Why a girl" asked Ryoma

"So I can talk about things" said Sakuno

"Like what" asked Ryoma

"Like how does true loves kiss feel like?" said Sakuno

"Why do you wanna know that" asked Ryoma

"Because I'm a girl and only a girl knows the answer" pouted Sakuno

"Hey I'm smarter than any girl" snapped Ryoma

"No" snapped Sakuno

"Ya" snapped Ryoma

"Prove it" said Sakuno

"Fine ask me" said Ryoma

"Ok fine; how does true loves kiss feel like" asked Sakuno

*CHU* (a kissing noise like smooch)

"Ok if it doesn't feel like that then it's not true loves kiss; any questions" smirked Ryoma

Sakuno blushed bright red leaving her in a daze. Then out of nowhere the bell rang and Ryoma walked away.

(**7 years later**)

Sakuno got to school and walked to class, when she bumped in to her crush Echizen, Ryoma. Sakuno blushed as she said "g…g..good m…morning Ryoma-kun"

"hm? you should really stop stuttering" said Ryoma as he walked away leaving Sakuno feeling like an idiot

Ryoma was very annoyed this morning; the fan girls doubled, he broke a string on his racquet and he lost one of his shoes. Today was just not his day, all he had to look forward to was afternoon practice.

Ryoma got to practice when Sakuno came to talk to her grandmother. Fuji saw her and winked at Momo and Eiji.

"Hey Echizen there's your girlfriend," smiled Fuji

"Ya Echizen are you treating her well," asked Momo

"I hope your being a good boyfriend nay," smirked Eiji

"She's not my girlfriend" said Ryoma

That however didn't stop them and they kept pushing and pushing Ryoma till Fuji said "I wonder what the inside of her mouth tastes like? Do you know Echizen?"

Fuji pushed Ryoma to his limit and he snapped

"I don't like her, she's not my girlfriend, and I want nothing to do with her" yelled Ryoma before he could stop himself.

Sakuno heard it all and she ran away trying to hold back the tears

"I knew he never liked me" cried Sakuno when the tears were too much for her to bare.

"Echizen that was uncalled for; that will be 50 laps" glared Tezuka

He then turned to Fuji, Momo, and Eiji

"And you three it is your fault for pushing Echizen so 80 laps" snapped Tezuka

When she stopped crying she found herself at the river she played at as a child.

"Are you ok?"

Sakuno turned around to see a boy a foot taller than her, with bright clear blue eyes, dark hair, and he was dressed in all black.

"y..yes" said Sakuno wiping her eyes

"You sure" said the boy as he walked up to her

"What's your name sweetie" he smiled

"Ryuzaki…Sakuno" she blushed

"Nice to meet you Saku-kun, my name is Keol, Rain, I'm 14, and I want to know what made you upset" said Rain

"Saku-kun?" said Sakuno

"Well I think Saku-kun sounds better than Saku-chan" said Rain

"Oh ok then, um I'm upset, because (Sakuno's eyes started to water again) the boy I like doesn't want anything to do with me" cried Sakuno

Rain's eyes flew open

"_That's awful what kind of monster would do that to a girl" _Rain thought as he hugged Sakuno calming her down then she told him everything.

(**Meanwhile**)

Ryoma was buying a ponta when he saw Sakuno and Rain hugging near the river.

"_Who the hell is that guy_?" thought Ryoma

(Flashback)

"_I don't like her, she's not my girlfriend, and I want nothing to do with her" yelled Ryoma _

(End of flashback)

"_Oh ya I'm done with her_" remembered Ryoma as he started walking home

Rain then let go of Sakuno

"Saku-kun do you want me to walk you home" smiled Rain

"Mhm" nodded Sakuno weakly

Rain smiled wide and walked her home

(**The next day**)

Sakuno avoided Ryoma at all costs.

"Hey Echizen have you noticed Ryuzaki-chan has been avoiding you" asked Hiro

"Hm" said Ryoma not even paying attention

"I said have you noticed Ryuzaki-chan has been avoiding you" repeated Hiro

"I thought she was sick today" said Ryoma boringly

"No she's just runs out of every room you walk in to before you can notice" sighed Hiro

"Well if she ran out before I could notice; then of course I wouldn't have noticed" said Ryoma

"Well I thought you would be freaking out" said Hiro

"why" said Ryoma

"I thought you liked Ryuzaki-chan" said Hiro

"no I don't" snapped Ryoma

"OK" said Hiro backing up

Hiro and Ryoma then walked back in to the classroom

"Hey there's Ryuzaki-chan" whispered Hiro

Ryoma looked up to see her in a different seat. She normally sat next to him, but now she was on the other side of the room

"_What's with her_?" thought Ryoma as he took his seat

"Ok class can anyone tell me the answer to this English word problem" said the teacher

After a while Ryoma was about to raise his hand when another hand shot up

"Yes Ryuzaki-san" said the teacher

"The answer is: thou shall not be pugnacious, or raze historical significant non-hypocritical responses" said Sakuno

And Ryoma's eyes flew open

"_I thought she was awful at English?_" thought Ryoma

"Ok class; next is math now what's the answer to this math problem" said the teacher

And again when Ryoma was about to raise his hand Sakuno's hand shot up

"Yes Ryuzaki-san" said the Teacher

"The answer is 6347 divided by pie plus 8374 making it 10395.3" said Sakuno

Then it happened again

"The answer is hydrochloric acid" said Sakuno

And again

"The answer is Tokyo" said Sakuno

"_What the hell! When did she become so smart!_" thought Ryoma

(**After class**)

Sakuno packed her things

"Sakuno-chan are you going to the regulars practice" said Tomoka

Sakuno's heart ached but she managed to say, "I have no need to go"

"But what about Ryoma-sama" wined Tomoka

Again Sakuno managed to say normally, "I don't want to waste my time watching Echizen-san"

"_Echizen-san?_" thought Ryoma, he overheard then talking which wasn't so hard because of Tomoka

Ryoma watched out of the corner of his eye; something bothered him and he couldn't tell why. After that Sakuno went to the school library alone to get a book, manga to be exact. She decided since her school romance was shattered she would read about it. Sakuno was leaving the school when she passed the school bully

"Hey my new cute girl" he smirked

Sakuno backed up "n..n..no" she stuttered

"I don't think that was a question" He smirked as he grabbed her arm

"Manga? So you're an Otaku, I guess I'm your bad boy" he said as he brought her in closer

Sakuno's eyes closed tight with beads of tears. Suddenly a tennis ball hit the bully in the face, making him let go of Sakuno, and he fell on his back. Sakuno looked up to see Ryoma walking up to the tennis ball and picking it up

"Ry…Echizen-san thank you" bowed Sakuno as she started to walk away

"hm, so I'm Echizen-san now?" said Ryoma

"Well you said you didn't want anything to do with me" said Sakuno still walking away

"_Hm her voice cracked_" thought Ryoma as he walked back to the courts

Sakuno turned the corner to see…

"Rain-kun!" exclaimed Sakuno

"Hm? Oh Saku-kun" said Rain

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakuno

"I wanted to know if you're ok; you worried me yesterday" he sighed

"Oh well I'm ok…but it still hurts…I just wish I could tell him how I feel" sighed Sakuno

"Then why don't you" asked Rain

"Because I'm too darn shy" said Sakuno

"That's fine you know most guys like shy girls" he smiled and Sakuno blushed

"I...just...wish…he knew what it felt like for me" sighed Sakuno as they walked home

(Later that night as Rain left Sakuno)

Rain walked down to the river and took out a spell book

He then said "turn Echizen in to something weak and timid, till he learns the truth, something not too scary or stunning turn Echizen in to a-," as the book glowed

Suddenly back with Ryoma he was in his room when he started to glow blue; then he passed out.

(**The next morning**)

Ryoma woke up to see himself in a basket, but more importantly he was a RABBIT! Ryoma looked around, he seem to be outside, in front of a huge door

"Bye Grandma I'm off to get groceries" sang Sakuno as she opened the door, but suddenly stopped, looked down, and saw a basket.

"Hm?" said Sakuno as she picked it up and Ryoma popped his head out of the blanket on the bottom of the basket and Sakuno's eyes lit up

"A bunny!" She squealed picking up Ryoma

"_Oh course its Ryuzaki, I mean why wouldn't it be_" thought Ryoma sarcastically

"A card?" said Sakuno as she picked up a card from the basket

"_Card?_" thought Ryoma

It read:

This bunny needs love and affection. It is

Also certain to take all your problems away. P.s.

Talk to it when I'm not around Bunnies are

Great listeners ^-^

Love: Rain

"Well your cute" smiled Sakuno taking the bunny inside; then brought the bunny to her room

"Now you need a name" said Sakuno

"_How about Ryoma, I know I've always liked it_" thought Ryoma

"I'll name you Tina" smiled Sakuno

"_TINA! Really Tina, out of all the names in the world you chose TINA!" _Ryoma mentally yelled

"Or maybe I'll name you Ponta-chan" smiled Sakuno

"_Ponta? Hm I could live with that_" though Ryoma as his ears pricked up

"Ya Ponta-chan it is, now how about a carrot? I'll be right back" smiled Sakuno as she left the room

"_So this is Ryuzaki's room, it's girly-er than I expected_" thought Ryoma

"Psst Ryoma" said a voice

Ryoma looked up to see Rain (person not actual rain) leaning on the trunk of a the big sakura tree right outside her window

"_Who are you_" thought Ryoma (note: Ryoma is a bunny so he can't talk; but Rain can hear his thoughts)

"Glad you asked my name is Keol, Rain" smiled Rain

"_What do you want_" thought Ryoma

"I'm here for one reason and that's to help Saku-kun" Rain smiled wider

"_Help? What do you mean help?" _thought Ryoma

"Let me ask you a question; do you like Saku-kun" Rain asked

"_I don't know…geez what's with this guy…wait do I like her….well I…I" _thought Ryoma

"I can hear all your thoughts Echizen," smirked Rain as Ryoma turned pink

"_Crap,_" thought Ryoma

"That aside I want to help Saku-kun and I need your help" said Rain

"_What do you want_" thought Ryoma

"I want you to learn something that you're keeping locked in your heart about Saku-kun" said Rain

"_I don't have anything locked in my heart about Ryuzaki_" thought Ryoma

"Denials is not just a river in Egypt" sang Rain as he but is hands behind his head

"Ponta-chan I got you a carrot" said Sakuno as she walked inside.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno then back at the window and Rain was gone.

"Ponta-chan? You ok," said Sakuno

"_Hm?_" thought Ryoma as he looked at her

"Here's your carrot" smiled Sakuno as she set it down right in front of Ryoma

Ryoma sniffed it then took a bite

"_Oh my god this is fantastic!_" thought Ryoma as he continued to eat making Sakuno giggle

(**Later that day**)

"_ok I'm officially whipped; so far she put bows on my ears, a pink flowery dress, and gave me a bath with baby lavender soap ,BABY LAVENDER SOAP!" _thought Ryoma.

Ryoma finally was at his wit's end when Sakuno began stocking him in a depressed way

"I wonder if he still hates me" Sakuno mumbled with tears in her eyes

"_Who?_"thought Ryoma

"WHY DOES RYOMA-KUN HATE ME!?" she yelled as she burst in to tears and Ryoma's eyes flew open

"_I...I don't …hate …you_" thought Ryoma at disbelief of what he heard

"I'm sorry Ponta-chan but I liked this guy so much, I made him lunch, I talked to him without stuttering as long as I could, (wipes her eye) I even pushed my feelings back so I wouldn't bother him, but after what he said (flashback: _"I don't like her, she's not my girlfriend, and I want nothing to do with her" yelled Ryoma _:end of flashback) every time I see him I want to cry…and… I can't hold the tears back any more" cried Sakuno as she pulled him in closer

Ryoma just stayed still; shocked and not knowing what to do

**(Later that night)**

Sakuno was sleeping when Ryoma (because of his ears) heard a subtle sound that woke him up

"_Hm?_" thought Ryoma as he hopped to the window to see a full moon then he's about to walk when he notices he can walk on two legs!

"I'm back" said Ryoma quietly

He then looked back at Sakuno and smirked. Ryoma then left the house (through the window) and snuck back home.

**(That morning)**

Sakuno woke up and was freaking out!

"Ponta-chan where are you Ponta-chan!" she sang as she walked down stairs

"_I wonder where he could be_" thought Sakuno

Sakuno looked everywhere

"First Ryoma-kun now Ponta-chan what's next" mumbled Sakuno in horror as she looked at the clock

"_I guess I'll have to find him when I get back from school" _thought Sakuno as she opened the door

"I guess winter's coming, it's chilly_" _said Sakuno as she took a coat and put it on.

Ryoma on the other hand caught a cold because of his midnight escape.

"Achoo" sneezed Ryoma as he walked towards school

"_Damn it why is it so cold" _thought Ryoma angrily

(**At school**)

Sakuno was at her locker (which is right next to Ryoma's locker). Sakuno was putting her stuff in when a box fell out

"_Hm? (picks up box) Oh ya this was the present I was going to give Ryoma-kun since he catches colds so easily; but that was before….he hated me, "_ thought Sakuno depressed

"What's that" asked Ryoma

Sakuno spun around and her eyes flew open

"Ry..Echizen-san" mumbled Sakuno

"Ryuzaki I asked you a question" said Ryoma

"Oh um well this is nothing" said Sakuno trying to avoid the topic

"I see my name on it Ryuzaki, can I have it," asked Ryoma as Sakuno weakly handed him the box. Ryoma opened it to find a scarf.

"_This looks homemade" _thought Ryoma as he looked back at Sakuno

"I like it" said Ryoma

"EH!" said Sakuno surprised

"I think I'll keep it; see you Ryuzaki" said Ryoma as he walked to class with the box in his bag.

"_What just happened" _thought Sakuno confused

Sakuno headed to the classroom and took her seat

"SAKUNO-CHAN" sang Tomoka as she walked up to Sakuno

"What Tomo-chan" asked Sakuno

"I want you to come to the regular's practice with me" smiled Tomoka

"um no thank you" said Sakuno

"but Sakuno-chan" wined Tomoka

"…...ok fine I'll come" sighed Sakuno defeated

(**After School**)

Sakuno got to the tennis court and her eyes flew open. She couldn't believe it. Ryoma was wearing her scarf!

"Hey Echizen what's with the white scarf," asked Momo

"None of your business," said Ryoma as he served.

Ryoma and Momo were in the middle when something so embarrassing and stupid that Sakuno wanted to die. Ryoma's scarf fell off and he slipped causing him to land on his arm!

"Echizen! Ryoma! Ryoma-kun," yelled everyone as the crowded the tennis prince.

Ryoma looked like his was in horrible pain. Yet because of his pride he refused to cry.

"I called the hospital, Echizen can you stand!?" asked Oishi worried to death.

'Yeah, I'm fine," Ryoma wince out through the pain.

"_It's all my fault….Ryoma-kun,_" though Sakuno as she looked down at the scarf with tears in her eyes.

Ryoma was quickly taken to the hospital. The doctor came out and told the regulars and Sakuno who were in the waiting room that he only sprained his arm. It should be ok in a few weeks. Sakuno ran to her room

Sakuno waited till all the regulars left and she walked into Ryoma's room. She walked up to his sleeping figure.

"I'm so sorry Ryoma-kun," whispered Sakuno with tears in her eyes.

"So I'm Ryoma-kun again?" smiled Ryoma smugly as he opened his eyes.

Sakuno just stood there blushing like mad.

"So what are you sorry about," asked Ryoma as he sat up.

"I…I made you trip," said Sakuno as best she could.

"You did?" said Ryoma.

"My scarf!" yelled Sakuno in tears.

"Hey Ryuzaki, it's not your fault," said Ryoma.

"Yes it is! You must hate me even more now," said Sakuno as she tried to stop crying.

Ryoma got out of bed and with his un-injured arm hugged her.

"Sakuno nothing could make me hate you, I just don't know how to express my feeling. So stop crying, because every time you cry you make my heart drop," said Ryoma.

Sakuno was frozen. Could this be the same cocky, arrogant, tennis player she knew?

"I love you Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno as she hugged him back.

"I love you too," smiled Ryoma as he kissed her.

Rain was outside the door, heard everything, and he smiled.

"Looks like that relaxing medication worked wonders on Ryoma, and as for Sakuno. She found her courage," said Rain as he disappeared walking out the door.

Thank you everyone for reading and if you would please review it would help me a lot thanks! ~Minimoon202


End file.
